Cupid's Arrow
by robertwnielsen
Summary: February 14 hasn't been special to String for a long time.  Could this year be the year that changes? - Fluffy little Cait/Hawke Valentine's Day piece.


_Cupid's Arrow_

_Disclaimer – _The Characters depicted here belong to DPB and Universal. But since they don't play with them anymore, I take them out from time to time. I just have to remember to put them back when I finish with them.

_A/N – _This is an idea which came to me on Valentine's Day afternoon, written in the vein of my _Musings_ and _Dreams_ series, however, it is not related to either one, nor will it affect the _Musings _storyline.

_Summary – _February 14 hasn't been special to String for a long time. Could this year be the year that changes?

_String_

_If there's any day I dislike more than Christmas, _Stringfellow Hawke groused to himself as he watched the familiar patriotically painted chopper set down on the landing dock of the cabin, _it's gotta be Valentine's Day. I mean, I haven't had a reason to enjoy it since..._ Hawke caught himself before his mind uttered the last word_—__Kelly. _Today of all days, he knew he had to stop himself from thinking about the young woman he thought he would spend the rest of his life with, until that terrible night so many years ago. _I sure hope Dom hasn't gone overboard on decor again, _Hawke thought as he pictured the hangar last year.

_Dom_

_If this doesn't work, String'll no doubt kill me, _Dominic Santini muttered to himself as he set the chopper down on the dock. _On the other hand, even if it _**does **_work, he'll probably kill me. But, I've got to do something. Those two can't keep ignoring their feelings forever. _Dominic thought of the looks he'd seen String exchange with Caitlin O'Shannessy, and his heart almost sang, until he remembered one minor detail—the looks were much more intense from Caitlin than from Hawke. _Why can't you change your thinking, String? Everybody who's seen you two together sees how much she loves you, and some even say they think you love her, too. __I remember, I remember when we came back to the hangar after I got outta jail. I was looking at that picture of Sally Ann, and then, you asked what was holdin' me up, and I saw you and Cait in each other's arms; right where you belong, String. _Dom allowed a smile to cross his face as he pictured Hawke and Caitlin in each other's arms. _Well, maybe this little plan of mine will get through that thick skull of his, _Dom thought as Hawke came out onto the dock.

_Hawke_

"_**Mornin', Dom," **_Hawke said as he climbed into the co-pilot's chair, and immediately noticed his old friend's expression. _**"Okay, spill it. What's on your mind?" **__As if I need to ask, _Hawke thought warily.

_Dom_

"_**Well, old buddy, I'll give ya three guesses, but I think you're only gonna need one," **_Dom replied as the chopper lifted off and turned towards Van Nuys.

_Hawke_

_I knew it. Caitlin. And _**me. **Hawke could tell by the light in his friend's eyes that he was working on yet another plan to try to get Hawke to see Cait as more than just a friend and co-worker. _Buddy, you can't stay up here alone the rest of your life, _Dom said. _And, I think Caitlin's good for you, String. I really do. Why don't you just give it a chance? _Hawke replayed various alliterations of the discussion in his mind. _Dom, give it a rest! If _**I **_want to live alone the rest of my life, then dammit, that's my prerogative, isn't it? _Hawke asked himself. But then, another voice sounded in his head, a voice that sounded a lot like his brother, Saint John. _String, you don't want to be alone. I know you better than that. _

_Okay, that's a little weird, _String thought as the chopper set down in front of the Santini Air hangar. As usual, Caitlin had arrived early and opened the office, and Hawke was not surprised to see red hearts not only attached to the side of all the choppers, but also hanging from the ceiling and attached to every doorway. _"__**You**__**just **__**couldn't resist, could you, Dom?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Nope. **__**But it wasn't all me—**__**Caitlin **__**helped a little," **_Dom interjected, trying to get Hawke to see reason. _**"**__**You**__** know the hangar's gotta be decorated for today, **__**String," **_Dom said with a smile as Caitlin walked over.

_Caitlin_

"_**Mornin', Dom. Hello, Hawke,"**___Caitlin told them, and Dominic marveled at how her tone of voice changed in those few seconds. When she greeted Dom, her voice was warm and friendly, like that of a child greeting her grandfather, or someone greeting an old friend. But when she turned to String, all the warmth had disappeared, and her voice came out sounding like an automaton from a science fiction movie—cold, and emotionless.

_Hawke_

"_**Hey, Cait,"**___Hawke mumbled under his breath, but something caught his attention. _**"**__**Um, did**__** you change your hairstyle?"**_

_Cait_

"_**Yeah, **__**I **__**did it up special this mornin'. Don't know why, really – I guess I just got tired of the same old thing. You like, Hawke?" **_The smile she flashed him right then could have lit up the entire Van Nuys airport, and Dom could see the anticipation in her eyes.

_Hawke_

_Actually, yes, Caitlin. I like it very much, _Hawke thought, but for some reason which even he couldn't understand, the circuit between his mouth and his brain had temporarily shut down, and he was incapable of coherent speech. Finally, he managed to stammer, _**"**__**Yeah, Cait. I—I like." **_Caitlin simply beamed when he said that to her.

_Cait_

_At least I know the morning wasn't a complete waste of effort, _Caitlin thought. She'd been up since 6:00 AM working on this new hairstyle, and was pleased when Hawke had acknowledged it, even with the few words he gave her. _It's a beginning. _

_Dom_

"_**String? Did I hear you right? You actually **_**complimented **_**Caitlin on her hairstyle? I think that's a first," **_Dom teased the younger man. _String's never been one to compliment Cait on anything,_ Dom thought.

_Caitlin_

"_**No**__** kidding, Dom. I think that's the first time Hawke ever complimented me on **_**anything**_**,"**_Caitlin answered Dom, as she turned and gave Hawke a friendly wink. _And, I have to admit, I liked hearing it, _Caitlin sighed to herself, knowing it was probably the last compliment she'd get from String for a long time. She also made a mental note to log Hawke's compliment into Airwolf's computers, the next time she ran the engineering station. _Might come in handy someday, _she thought.

_Hawke_

"_**Well, **__**Cait, it does look very **__**attractive,"**___Hawke said to her with a smile. _**"**__**I'm sure whoever you're going out with tonight will appreciate **__**it."**___Hawke continued, and Dominic thought he detected a note of sadness in his young friend's voice.

_Dominic_

_But that's gotta be my imagination running away with me again, _Dom thought. _Why would String care who Cait goes out with? Unless..._Dom couldn't help himself, and wondered again what would happen if String would just let go of this curse he thought he had. _After all,_ Dom thought with a silent sigh, _I've been backing him on Airwolf missions ever since Michael asked him to find that cockamamie bird, and I'm still here. _Just then, he heard Caitlin speak up, and forced his attention back to the conversation at hand.

_Caitlin_

"_**As **__**a matter of fact, Hawke, I'm not going out with **_**anybody** _**tonight," **_Caitlin said, much to the shock of both men, but more Dom than Stringfellow. _**"**__**F**__**ellas, don't look so shocked. When was the last time you saw me go out on a **__**date?"**___Hawke and Dom both had to shrug—it had been a while since Caitlin had been out with anyone, and they knew it. _**"**__**You**__** guys know my love life isn't the greatest," **_Caitlin said with a sad smile. _Especially since my heart belongs to you, Hawke. You just don't acknowledge it, _Caitlin thought sadly. _You'll never know how much your compliment meant to me, String; and how I wish it could be more._ Caitlin suddenly became depressed at the thought of spending another Valentine's Day night alone, but she knew she couldn't date another man while her heart belonged to Stringfellow Hawke. _It just wouldn't be fair, especially to the guy, __since my mind would be on String all night__, _she reasoned. _I mean, I'd be comparing the guy to String all the time; and wishing that it was String I was with._

_Dom_

"_**Cait? You okay?" **_Dominic realized something had upset his young employee, and, considering that he loved Cait like she was his own daughter, he was concerned. _Dammit, why does he do this to you? And why do you _**let **_him do this to you? __I can see how much you love him. __H__ell, _**everybody **_can see it. Except him._

_Cait_

"_**Yeah, Dom. I'm fine," **_Caitlin replied, even though she knew perfectly well that she wasn't. _That's the first time I ever lied to Dom,_ she thought somberly. _The problem is, I think he knows I'm lying._

_Dom_

_I can't believe she lied to me,_ Dom thought angrily. _I'm not angry that she lied, though. I'm angry that she felt like she _**had **_to lie to me; and, I'm mad that String made her feel like that, again._

_Hawke_

_String, little brother, listen to me for a minute, will ya? _Saint John's voice rang through Hawke's head as he started working on a camera mount with Dominic. _String, Caitlin's a wonderful __girl—she's __perfect for you. And, I think she's got just the right amount of spunk—__both __to deal with you, and to prove to you that the "curse" you think you have doesn't really exist. _Hawke shook his head, trying to clear both the cobwebs and the voice he was hearing out of it, but the voice continued. _String, trust me on this one, little brother. Caitlin _is _good for you. And, I think you'd be good for her, too, if you just gave yourself half a chance to love her. _Hawke knew that as long as he was hearing voices, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on what he was doing. _I gotta get outta here, _he thought.

"_**Dom? I gotta...I gotta get out of here for a few minutes. Do you mind?"**_

_Dom_

"_**Do I mind? Heck yeah, I mind, String. **__**B**__**ut if it's that important, I can see you're kinda preoccupied, so go ahead and buzz off for a while. Cait and I'll take care of things while you're gone,"**_Dom said as Hawke walked over to his motorcycle. _With whatever's on his mind right now, String'd only hurt himself, or me, or Cait if he stuck around,_ Dom thought. _Besides,_ he thought sadly, glancing around the empty hangar, _we're not exactly busy at the moment._

_Cait_

"_**String? Are you okay?" **_Caitlin's normally brilliant blue-green eyes had darkened considerably as she followed him out to his motorcycle. _S__omething's wrong, and I want to know what, _she thought worriedly. _**"**__**Where are you going?" **_She didn't think Hawke had heard her as he fired up the bike, but he turned to her, pulling his aviator shades off for just a moment to look her in the eyes.

_Hawke_

"_**I'm **__**not sure, Cait. **__**B**__**ut I won't be long," **_Hawke answered her as he put his shades back on and pulled away from the hangar. His first thought was—_She called me "String." She hardly ever does that. _As he accelerated the motorcycle, Hawke thought over some of the things his brother's voice, if that was truly what he'd heard, had said. _It's not that I disagree with you, Saint John, _String thought as he pulled his motorcycle off the highway near a large lake, not unlike the one near his cabin, _but I just don't know._

_Saint John_

"_**Of **__**course you don't know, little brother, because you haven't taken the chance in so long," **_Hawke turned to find a ghostly image of his older brother standing in front of his bike. **"**_**String, life is full of risks—**__**we both **__**took a risk when we joined the Army, then again when we went into flight school; **__**then **__**you took another one after you got out when you started flying with the FIRM..." **_String was startled that his brother knew about his flying after he left the Army. _**"**__**Yeah.**__** I know about it, String. I know all about you and the FIRM; but we can talk about that another time. Right now, **__**though, **__**I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll at least **_**think** _**about a relationship with Caitlin. **__**Y**__**ou might be missing out on something wonderful, like what Mom and Dad had, you know?" **_The mention of String's mother and father brought tears to the young man's eyes.

_String_

_If it'll get you off my back, Sinj, I'll promise you anything. **"****Okay, ****Sinj. I promise. I'll think about it. I-I never thought..."**_

_Saint John_

"_**Of course, you never thought, String; because you've been so consumed by this, this curse, or burden, or whatever the heck you want to call it, that says that everybody that you love dies. I understand why you think that, after what happened with Mom and Dad, and then again with Kelly, but I think Dom still being alive counts as proof that you're not cursed. Sometimes, accidents happen, little brother; even to people we love. So what are you waiting for?**__**"**_

_String_

_Something's happening,_ Hawke admitted to himself. _I don't know how, or what, wait. I _**do** _know what, I think I'm, I'm _**falling in love **_with Caitlin. No. I _**am in love **_with Cait, and, I have been for a long time. I just didn't want to admit it. And Saint John's right. Dom has stayed alive, when the others have died. And, so has Caitlin. Damn. I always did hate it when Saint John was right. _

_Saint John_

"_**String, you may have seen more death than the average person sees in a lifetime, but that doesn't make you cursed," **_Saint John Hawke said, _**"**__**Otherwise, half of the damned U.S. Army would have felt that way back in 'Nam. You've gotta stop carrying the torch for people who are gone, little brother. **__**E**__**specially when there's someone out there in the world of the living, who's waiting for you."**_

_String_

"_**Thanks, Saint John," **_String told his older brother with a smile. _**"**__**Tell me. Will I ever see you again? I was close, once; but the bad guys took you away before I could get to you."**_

_Saint John_

"_**I **__**know, String. I was there. Just keep it up, **__**and **__**something will happen. You'll see. Well, so long, **__**little brother. **__**And, good luck." **_

_String_

_Thanks, Sinj. I think I'm gonna need it. _As he watched the image of his older sibling fade away, Hawke felt a tear in his eye as he whispered, _**"**__**So**__** long, Saint John," **_to the rapidly vanishing image. Once the image of his brother had completely faded away, String fired his bike up again, and headed back to Santini Air.

_I – I hope you're right, Saint John, _Hawke told himself as he headed back to Santini Air. _I just wonder if it's already too late. Well, I guess I'll find out when I get there, _he thought wryly as he pulled up in front of the hangar, to find Caitlin standing outside waiting for him.

"_**What**__** are you doing out here, Cait?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**I was waitin'**__** for you, Hawke," **_Caitlin said with a thin smile. _**"**__**Dom was wondering how long it'd be before you got back here."**_ Something in Caitlin's voice, or maybe the expression on her face, told Hawke that Dom wasn't the only one wondering where he'd been.

_String_

"_**Oh, 'Dom was **__**wondering,**__**'**__** huh? Was he, the **_**only **_**one wondering?" **_Hawke asked as he slipped off the motorcycle and smiled at her, a warm, friendly smile that nearly took Caitlin's breath away.

_Caitlin_

_Oh, if you only knew how beautiful that smile looks, _Caitlin thought. _**"**__**I-I**__** have to admit, String, I was kinda wondering myself." **__What is with him all of a sudden? _Caitlin asked herself. _He seems, different. I mean, I can't put my finger on it, but he doesn't seem to be actin' like himself. Ah, heck; it's probably just my imagination runnin' away with me again_, Caitlin mused to herself, silently, before realizing that Hawke was saying something.

_String_

"_**Oh, really? Caitlin, I, um, I want to ask you something..."**_

_Cait_

"_**String, **__**you can ask me anything, you know that."**_

_String_

"_**Well, **__**this is, **__**um, **__**kinda personal."**_

_Cait_

_Personal? What could he want to ask me that would be _**personal, **_for cryin' out loud_?_**"**__**String, **__**what is it? What are you trying to say?" **_Caitlin asked him, trying desperately to keep the anticipation out of her voice, and knowing she had failed, miserably. _He can't be going to ask me out, can he? _Caitlin had hoped for the longest time that she and Hawke would start seeing each other on a more personal, romantic level, but she'd come to accept over the months that it wasn't going to happen. However, something in his demeanor suggested something different. _Don't go gettin' your hopes up, Caity girl, _she cautioned herself. _You've been disappointed too many times. Of course, if he _**did **_ask me out, I still wouldn't say no. I've been wanting a date with Hawke for so long. Just a chance to prove to him how much I love him, and that he can love me. That's, one of the reasons I changed my hairstyle and dressed nice this morning. I just, I wonder if it was all a waste of time._

_Hawke_

_Geez, why am I getting so tongue-tied all of a sudden? Maybe I better; no, dammit. You made the decision on the way back here, you're not backing out now! Just spill it, for heavens' sake! Tell her you want to take her out tonight, someplace nice. **"****Sorry, Cait. I was just wondering, since you said you don't have any plans for tonight; if you'd like to go out someplace. With me."**_

_Caitlin_

_Did I hear him right? __**"**__**String?**__** Are you—**__**are you **__**asking me out on a **_**date?**_**"**_Caitlin held her breath, her heart racing, as she waited for Hawke's answer. _Please, God, let this be our beginning; and let him finally understand that I love him._

_Hawke_

"_**Yeah. I guess—**__**I guess**__** I am." **_He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, **__**String, I'd **_**love **_**to go on a date with you," **_Caitlin answered him, and tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. Hawke noticed she put special emphasis on the word '_**Love**__**'**__**. **__I sure hope he gets the message, _Caitlin thought apprehensively. _Otherwise, he may never speak to me again. And, that's the last thing I want._

_String_

"_**Cait, **__**there's something else I wanted to tell you. **__**It's, **__**something I think you've been wanting to hear for a long time." **_He hesitated again, until a new voice came into his head, one that sounded a lot like his old drill sergeant from the Army. _Come on, chicken! Don't wimp out now! Sound off like you've _**got a pair, **_and tell her the rest of it! _He felt a wave of calm envelop him when he saw the love in Caitlin's eyes, and finally said the words he'd been holding back for so long. _**"**__**Caitlin, I, I love you."**_

_Caitlin_

_He said it! He _**really **_said it! He loves me! Thank you, God! _Before she knew what had happened, she flung her arms around String's neck and kissed him for all she was worth. Hawke was startled at first, but realized that this was what he had wanted to do ever since his "visit" from Saint John, and quickly warmed up to the kiss, and slid his arms around her waist, pulling their bodies ever closer together, and as he did, Caitlin swore to herself that she felt her brain short-circuiting and her toes curling inside her shoes, just like they had when Hawke kissed her on that movie set. _And, I don't care,_ she thought as she lost herself in the arms of the man she loved. _'Cause this time, it's all _**him. **_There's no director eggin' him on. _

_Dom_

"_**Hey!**__** Hey, what's going on out here?" **_Dom had been on the phone in the office, and was completely unaware of what had just happened, but when he saw Hawke and Caitlin in each other's arms, his heart sang. _Mama Mia! _Dom thought as he saw exactly what Hawke and Caitlin were doing. _God? I swear, I'll never ask you for anything again; just please, don't let this be a figment of my overactive imagination, _Dom begged silently as Caitlin released the kiss and turned to Dom, her eyes shining.

_Cait_

"_**Dom, String**__** just told me he loves me! And he's taking me out on a date tonight!" **_Caitlin literally squealed at the man she'd come to love almost as a second father. Dom's jaw dropped as he looked from Caitlin back to String, and noticed both of them were grinning wider than he'd ever seen before, especially from String.

_Dom_

Dom responded loudly, _**"**__**That's**__** great, sweetheart!" **_and embraced her warmly, before turning his attention to his younger surrogate son. _**"**__**String? What happened out there?" **_Dom felt his heart literally bursting out of his chest, he was so happy. _Thank you, God, _he whispered to himself. _It's a miracle._

_Hawke_

"_**Well, **__**Dom; while I was gone, I got a visit, from Saint John," **_Hawke replied, and Dom and Caitlin both caught their breath. _**"**__**It**__** was-**__**it was **__**like you see in the movies, or on TV. **__**Y**__**ou know, where somebody gets a visit from one of their dead relatives; and he helped me understand that what happened to our parents, and everyone else; wasn't my fault, and that I was cheating myself out of the chance at a wonderful relationship. **__**And,"**___he turned and smiled at Caitlin again, _**"**__**I**__** think he was right."**_

_Dom_

_Mamma Mia, I don't believe it, _Dom muttered to himself, adding a prayer of gratitude to the patron saint of hopeless people. _**"**__**String? Did you find out anything about..."**_

_String_

"_**No, **__**Dom. **__**H**__**e couldn't tell me where he is, or if he's alive. **__**B**__**ut I still know he is, somewhere. I don't think he would have visited me the way he did if he weren't. So, Cait," **_Hawke said, abruptly changing the subject, _**"**__**Where**__** do you want to go tonight?"**_

_Caitlin_

"_**Well, you can always take me out for dinner, **__**String**__**," **_Caitlin said with a smile. _**"Maybe that nice new restaurant I heard about," **_she continued, although she really wanted to spend time alone with him. _Later, sweetheart, _Cait heard a voice in her head saying. _You don't know how long this thing's gonna last, you know. _Aloud, she said, _**"**__**Well, it**__** looks like I'm going out tonight, after all. Makes me glad I did my hair up special this morning," **_she told Hawke with a grin.

_Hawke_

"_**I'm **__**glad you did it, too, **__**Cait,"**___Hawke said with a sincere smile. Fortunately, Caitlin had decided against her normal tee-shirt and overalls combo today, opting instead for a very pretty long-sleeved blouse, sweater, slacks, and heels. He led her over to one of the Santini Air jeeps and said, _**"**__**We'll see you later, Dom!"**_

_Dom_

"_**Okay, String!"**___Dom watched them leave with a smile on his face, and a wonderful feeling in his heart. _Got a funny feeling, _Dom thought, _that I'm gonna be updating some paperwork around here before long. _He knew Hawke and Caitlin were only beginning a relationship, but he also knew his best friend's youngest son. _String never does anything half way, _Dom mused to himself as he locked up the office for the evening, even though he wouldn't leave until Hawke came back. _This could be the beginning of a beautiful long-term relationship. _He glanced at one of the decorations scattered around the hangar, a representation of Cupid, complete with a pack of arrows. _Is it my imagination, _Dom asked himself, _or is there actually an arrow _**missing? **_Nah. I've gotta be seeing things, _he thought as he walked away. _But, if there was an arrow missing, I know just where it landed. And, I can even forgive Cait for that little white lie she told me this morning, 'cause the reason she did it doesn't exist anymore. _

_Caitlin_

"_**String? I've **__**had a wonderful evening," **_Caitlin said as they stood at the front door of her home. _I've waited so long for this, to finally hear that Hawke loves me, and to be able to tell him that I love him. I don't want this night to end, _she thought. While they were at dinner, the two of them had talked at length about their feelings for each other, and each had admitted that they not only _loved_ the other person, but were _in love _**with **them, as well. Hawke felt the need to apologize again for the way he had treated Caitlin, but Caitlin would hear none of it. _Still, _she had to admit as Hawke took her home, _it is nice to know he had those feelings about me, even if he kept them hidden. _Caitlin's heart was filled with joy, tinged with a bit of sadness that the most wonderful night of her life was ending. _But, I suppose it has to. __I mean, __it wouldn't be right for him to spend the night here, already. Besides, I'll see him in the morning, _Caitlin reasoned, even though she knew she'd have to maintain an air of professionalism around the hangar, especially if there was a client there with them. _**"**__**Will**__** you be taking me out again soon?" **_Her eyes sparkled with hope.

_String_

"_**Well, I guess that**__** depends," **_Hawke said, and Caitlin's face fell. Hawke smiled as he finished his sentence. _**"Cait—you **__**didn't let me finish. It depends on whether you think tomorrow night is soon enough**__**,"**___he said with a smile, and was rewarded when Caitlin pulled his head down for a kiss, one of many they'd shared throughout the evening.

_Caitlin_

"_**Tomorrow **__**will be fine, **__**String**__**. **__**I'll s**__**ee you at the hangar in the morning," **_she answered after they separated, and she'd caught her breath. _**"**__**String**__**. In case I haven't said it already, I love you, too." **_She went inside, and Hawke walked back to his Jeep and got ready to return it to the hangar, where he would catch a ride with Dom back up to the cabin. _I'm gonna need serious coffee tomorrow, _Caitlin thought as she watched Hawke drive away, _'cause I'm not gonna get a _**lick **_of sleep tonight._ She'd just crawled into bed when she realized—her car was still back at the hangar. _Sure hope somebody remembers to come get me in the morning, _she thought, then added, _I hope it's __String__. Maybe, maybe he can take me out for breakfast, too._ Caitlin made a vow right then and there—_I'm not gonna call him 'Hawke' anymore, unless I'm severely, SEVERELY ticked off at him. I can't do that to him anymore, not to the man I love, and who I know loves me. _She felt a smile cross her lips as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

_Hawke_

As he drove away, Hawke found himself thinking about what had happened that day. Something had changed in him, he knew, and he would never be the same again. _Heck, Dom would probably say this grin of mine is gonna need to be surgically removed, _Hawke thought. _And, he'd probably be right. One thing's for sure. __T__hings between me and Cait will never be the same again, either, _Hawke thought with a smile as he arrived back at the hangar, and he and Dominic boarded a chopper to head back to the cabin. As they were on their way up, Hawke asked Dom to come get him a little earlier than usual tomorrow, since he needed to pick Cait up for work, and he'd probably take her out for breakfast...if that's what she wanted. Dom laughed and said he'd be happy to, especially since he noticed they never picked Cait's car up. _And, I'll never look at Valentine's Day the same way, ever again, either, _Hawke told himself with a smile when he returned to the cabin. And for the first time in a long time, Hawke's night was filled with pleasant dreams, centered around Caitlin. _I haven't felt this happy in a long time, _Hawke thought. _Thanks, Saint John._


End file.
